


500 Words You Should Know: #444 Sonorous

by jasbo



Series: Piffle, Tinkerty-Tonk, and a Rusty Plane [9]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbo/pseuds/jasbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fine @Fire_Sign. You win.</p><p>This can be set during any point of my previous 500 Words pieces. The man on the bed is the reader's choice.</p></blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: #444 Sonorous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



# sonorous

  
adjective

1. giving out or capable of giving out a sound, especially a deep, resonant sound, as a thing or place:  
_a sonorous cavern._

2. loud, deep, or resonant, as a sound.

3. rich and full in sound, as language or verse.

4. high-flown; grandiloquent:  
_a sonorous speech._

 

* * *

A sonorous rumble woke Phryne. Confused and muzzy with sleep, she lifted her head, her cheek adhering to the surface on which it had been resting and releasing with a sort of plastic snap.

She looked down at his chest, the source of the resonance and her erstwhile sticky pillow, then up at the angles and planes of the face above. A sort of rattling wheeze acted as a preview to another low reverberation.

 _Snoring. Adorable._ Her sarcastic thoughts cleared her head and she glanced over at the clock. It appears she had managed to get about three hours’ sleep before the storm clouds rolled in and the thunder started.

Slowly, gingerly grasping the hand that loosely draped over her shoulder and placing it softly on the mattress, she slid off the bed and slipped into her favorite kimono. Settling the fighting cocks onto her back she heard another rumble, but this time from outside the room. Padding to the window, she pulled the heavy curtain aside and peered out just as heavy rain started to fall and actual thunder boomed in counterpoint to the growling on the bed.

Dim light from the street streamed into the room and she glanced back at the bed. Sleep had apparently not dampened her companion’s ardor. Either that or he was enjoying a truly delicious dream. As Phryne watched, his cock slowly stretched, stiffening and thickening. The sight would have been laughable if it didn’t cause a damp, liquid heat to pool between her already sticky thighs.

Pursing her lips, Phryne considered her options. Between the storm outside and the thunderclaps from the pillow, there was no way she was going to get back to sleep. Why should she be the only sufferer?

Moving back to the bed, she gently eased herself onto it, crawling over until she could consider the source of her amusement and fascination. Bending her head, she swiped her tongue lightly across the tip, the combined flavors of their previous activities washing across her tongue, and smiled as the next sound was more of a sustained, low purr. A longer lick up the back of the shaft elicited a growl.

 _It’s like I’ve invented a new musical instrument!_ Her mouth went wide in a delighted smile and she circled the head, gently cupping the balls with one hand and taking just a bit of his length into her mouth. A strangled snort, a deep clear breath, and Phryne looked up from her activities to see a pair of light, amused eyes looking down at her.

“This is the most…inventive wake-up I have ever experienced.”

Phryne grasped his cock and pulled her mouth away. “You were snoring.”

A flash of embarrassment was chased out by a rueful grin. “I don’t know whether to be mortified or thankful.”

“Don’t be mortified, darling. It was very musical all in all.”

“Indeed?” One eyebrow lofted a fraction of an inch.

“Yes, indeed. Now. I am the conductor and the orchestra needs to settle into rehearsal. We shall take it from the tympani solo…”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine @Fire_Sign. You win.
> 
> This can be set during any point of my previous 500 Words pieces. The man on the bed is the reader's choice.


End file.
